Casos superficiales de un amor no correspondido
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: Draco en una de sus típicas facetas de "Yo odio a Potter y no lo deseo"


**Casos superficiales de un amor no correspondido**

**AUTOR: **Vulnera Sanentum

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí. ¡Merlín! Se sabe que no soy Rowling, ¿es tan necesario decirlo?

**PERSONAJES: **Draco.M

**CASIFICACIÓN: **NC-17

**GÉNERO: **Humor, angustia

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (relación entre dos chicos, pero en este caso, es pensamientos), ¿masturbación?

**RESUMEN: **Draco en una de sus típicas facetas de "Yo odio a Potter y no lo deseo"

_**Nota de la** **Autora:**____Hola! Aquí de vuelta, traigo un pequeño one-shot, muy sexy, sé que les gustará, es para relajar el ambiente, mientras termino con "Diez cosas que odio de ti", tengo pensado hacer muchos más fics muy jugosos. También quería agradecer sus hermosos comentarios, me hacen feliz, no saben cuanto, me animan a escribir más, y me siento sumamente alagada. En fin, espero que les guste :D_

* * *

-Es una pura mierda.-y por primera vez la conversación la había empezado Goyle, misteriosamente Draco estaba alarmantemente callado- ¿No crees, Draco?

Pero Draco estaba tan encimado en sus pensamientos como para escuchar el "inteligente" comentario que había hecho Goyle.

-¿Eh?, ah claro, sí, lo que digas-ellos se quedaron, ahí, esperando una nueva orden, Draco rodó los ojos-. Lárguense, y que nadie entre a la habitación hasta que yo salga, ¿me entendieron?

Ellos asintieron torpemente y se fueron. Draco puso protecciones, por las dudas. Se acostó en su cama, boca arriba, no antes de sacarse la túnica, y mirando al techo, suspiró.

Era terriblemente difícil ser él. Nadie se preguntaba lo que implicaba ser Draco Malfoy. Tenía dinero, fama, poder, estatus, popularidad, familia influyente, era increíblemente guapo y líder de Slytherin, y todo a sus trece años.

Obviamente tenía una reputación que mantener.

Imagínate el estrés.

Pero había algo que Draco no tenía; a Potter.

Draco había triunfado en muchas, en el Quidditch, pero ahí también Potter le "superaba", pff, suerte de principiante, si no fuera por Dumbledore, Gryffindor no vería la Copa de las casas ni en figurita. También era muy bueno en artes oscuras, aprendió a manejarlas cuando recibió su primera varita (para practicar obviamente), había aprendido sobre los sangre puras desde que tiene memoria, y a veces, siente como si una corriente lo llevara, en vez de manejarse él mismo.

Era una sensación muy desagradable.

Draco era un niño mimado, lo sabía, debía tenerlo todo, con el dinero podrías hacer grandes cosas, pero había veces en las que Draco se sentía muy solo.

Y un día había conocido a un niño de ojos verdes en la tienda de Túnicas, y había decido ser su amigo, no se lo admitiría a nadie, pero el niño logró impresionarlo, por qué, ni el mismo lo sabe, el pobre parecía completamente fuera de lugar, todo incómodo y respondiendo con monosílabos, como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando Draco.

Luego se enteró de que en efecto, el niño no tenía ni la más puta idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

Pero cuando se enteró ya era demasiado tarde.

Draco, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado.

Su padre intimidaba demasiado, todos parecían adorarlo, matarían por su amistad, ni qué decir por algo más.

Pero él no, el estúpido mestizo rechazó su mano, en frente de todos en este maldito vagón.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero se sintió un poco dolido.

¿No era él quien quería su amistad primero? Se había interesado por Potter antes de saber que era el Niño que vivió, ¿entonces?

Draco no lo entendía.

¿Cómo alguien en su sano juicio lo rechazaría (de esa forma tan descarada) a él?

Había veces en las que sus amigos más cercanos parecían preocupados, le mandaban indirectas, sobre que se estaba obsesionado con Potter, que ya rayaba la locura, que debía, aunque sea a veces, dejarlo pasar. Por supuesto, jamás se lo mencionarían frontalmente. Eran Slytherins por algo, y desafiar a su Príncipe sería el suicidio social.

Y sabía que había hecho algo estúpido, más que estúpido. Draco suele hacer cosas estúpidas cuando está Potter. Está plenamente consciente de eso, pero es una fuerza mayor que le inclina a hacerse notar.

_Si no me amas, ódiame_

Había veces como esa, en que su consiente hablaba por sí solo, eso lo irritaba de sobremanera, decía cosas estúpidas como esas, y Draco intentaba terriblemente convencerse de que no tenía razón, luego se daba una cachetada mental, diciendo que el primer paso a la locura es discutir contigo mismo, sin mencionar que era sumamente patético.

Draco pasaba mucho tiempo observando a Potter, tal vez demasiado, pero, ¿no decía el dicho que tenías que conocer a tu enemigo?

Draco mataría por conocerlo carnalmente…

Y había veces como esa, en que no sabía si era su mente la que hablaba o su cuerpo, entraba en una línea sin dirección, donde ya no sabía diferenciar, el odio, del deseo, la soledad, de la ansiedad.

Era un momento donde no sabía qué sentir, qué debía sentir, o qué quería sentir. También había veces en las que Draco tenía ganas de llorar. Venían de repente, estaba triste sin razón alguna, y con ganas de reprocharle a Potter por qué había elegido a alguien que lo primero que le dijo fue: ¿puedo ver tu cicatriz?, cuando Draco lo único que quería era a alguien con quien estar.

También odiaba esa parte de sí mismo tan fofa (no diría Hufflepuff, era demasiado insultante, incluso para su subconsciente).

Draco se sentía demasiado débil, tenía poder sobre todos, menos con Potter, era como un animal salvaje que hacía lo que quería, cuándo quería, con la misma suerte que desgracia, porque digamos que ser un huerfanito y haber sobrevivido once años sin magia, y enzima pensar ser un muggle, el solo pensamiento aterrorizaba a Draco, era comprensible que haya salido tan chuequito.

Asique, quería comprobar una teoría. La teoría, sólo era en parte verdad, quería una excusa para acercarse a Potter (otra vez).

No es como si necesitara una en realidad.

Porque el idiota parecía invencible, y Draco sabía, que tenía que temerle a algo, lo que sea, necesitaba desesperadamente saberlo.

Y cuando los dementores aparecieron, por primera vez Draco agradecía su existencia.

Potter se había desmayado, tenía que significar algo, y Draco había puesto en marcha un plan, que en ese momento le había parecido perfecto. Por supuesto, Potter tenía una capacidad nata para humillarlo.

No sólo aparecieron dementores reales, enzima Harry-Perfecto-Potter lanzó un maldito Patronus exitosamente.

¡Tres hurras por el Niño que Vivió!

Draco estaba completamente seguro de que si Potter no existiera, su vida sería muchísimo más sencilla.

Su cuerpo también había empezado a cambiar, había crecido, ya no tenía la cara de niño, y parecía mucho más un adolescente.

Otras partes de su cuerpo, también empezaron a cambiar.

Y reaccionaba exactamente cuando veía a Potter.

Jamás terminaría de explicar lo vergonzoso que era eso.

Era su secreto, el único que guardaba celosamente, tampoco no era como si fuera a derrochar por ahí que se ponía cachondo por Potter.

Ahí, era donde comprendía que los dioses del universo tenían un terrible sentido del humor.

Potter también había cambiado drásticamente, estaba más alto, obviamente no más que él (eso sería ir a pasos mayores), su cabello había crecido, aunque seguía siendo igual de escandaloso, a él le parecía sexy, sus labios estaban apenas más gruesos, y tenía unos pómulos muy bonitos. No tenía bíceps pero Draco moría por tocar su pecho.

Había veces en las que Draco no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Era un poco preocupante, pero estaba solo en su habitación, nadie entraría, y a menos que alguien supiese leerle la mente, sus pensamientos eran sólo para él.

Pensar en Harry le calentó un poco, podía notar como un bulto resaltaba en sus pantalones, y respiraba agitadamente.

Se quitó la camisa, casi arrancándosela, después le siguieron los pantalones, y no le importó a qué lugar de la habitación llegaron a parar.

Sólo con un bóxer negro, se permitió estirarse un poco, como serpenteando.

Su mano se dirigió hacia una tetilla, y apenas rozándole le arrancaba un jadeo, era increíblemente sensible ahí. La apretó, mientras se mordía los labios, intentando callar los gemidos vergonzosos.

Sus mejillas debían estar rojas y su pecho subía y bajaba, seguramente tenía los ojos dilatados, una vez se había masturbado en frente del espejo y descubrió que cuando lo hacía se veía extraño.

Porque cuando se tocaba era terriblemente expresivo. No acostumbraba a demostrar muchas expresiones, pero cuando se excitaba todo su rostro cambiaba.

Era increíble y un poco aterrador.

Cuando estuvo erecta y un poco más roja, siguió a la otra tetilla. Girando la cabeza del placer, intentaba por todos los medios no jadear, todavía le seguía pareciendo demasiado vergonzoso.

Ahora la tenía completamente dura, y temblaba del placer, tanto que dolía.

Se quitó el bóxer, y le dio a su erección un apretón de alivio. Movía su mano lentamente, porque descubrió que mientras más lento, más desesperado placer le daba. La movía por toda su extensión, manoseándola, y cuando tocó la punta con un dedo, no pudo evitar gemir. Eso se sentía bien.

Se tocó las bolas, jadeando, y rozó su entrada. Descargas eléctricas le recorrieron el cuerpo, haciéndolo arquear de anticipación, mientras los dedos de sus pies se apretaban continuamente.

Eso nunca lo había hecho, tuvo un debate mental increíblemente rápido sobre si debía meter aunque se un dedo o no, mientras se decidía, sus dedos manoseaban su entrada tentándolo, y sin darse cuenta su culo se alzaba mientras abría las piernas e intentaba meter uno.

Decidió que si lo hacía, lo haría bien, y esa posición era demasiado incómoda. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba babeando, casi en el sentido literal, una línea de saliva caía por su barbilla, y se le acumulaba en la boca. Se metió los dedos ahí, chupándolos de arriba abajo, y cuando decidió que era suficiente, se dio la vuelta.

Quedando en cuatro patas, con la mejilla apoyada en su almohada, y el rostro de medio lado, el culo al aire y la polla goteando, no dudaba que cualquiera que presenciara el espectáculo se pondría duro en un instante. Ese pensamiento, sin saberlo, lo hizo enrojecer.

Se preguntó si a Potter también se le pondría dura.

Con los dedos salivados, tocó su entrada, intentando meter uno, su culo técnicamente lo absorbió, mientras le arrancaba un gemido.

Era un tanto extraño, pero se sentía genial, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo y te encantara. Metió otro dedo, con la misma facilidad, y los movió. Jadeando y gimiendo bajito, los movía en forma de tijera, hasta que rozó algo que lo hizo gritar.

-¡Ahh!-jadeaba y podía sentir su polla dura, roja y goteando, por alguna razón pensó en Potter, y su cuerpo se arqueó, apretando los dedos-H-harry…ah…

Su culo se movía por sí solo, follando sus dedos, tocando esa cosa increíblemente placentera dentro de su cuerpo, arqueándose y gritando el nombre de Potter como si lo estuviera follando.

Cuando tocó su erección, se arqueó tanto que pensó que una vértebra se quebraría.

-¡Harry!..ahh…-y con ese último grito estrangulado y agudo, se vino. Chorros de semen mancharon su abdomen y parte de las sábanas.

Cuando los dedos le parecieron incómodos, los quitó, desplomándose en la cama, respirando agitadamente y con un color carmesí tiñendo y resaltando en sus (antes) pálidas mejillas.

Se tapó con las sábanas, sin molestarse en limpiar la sustancia viscosa esparcida por ellas y su pecho, abrazó su almohada y pensó.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, tenía un muy pequeño enamoramiento con Harry Potter.

Ese pensamiento era algo triste.


End file.
